dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Varric Tethras
} |name = Varric |image = Varric.jpg |specialization = Marksman |quests = |gender = Male |class = Rogue |title = |race = Dwarf |family = Andvar Tethras (Father) Lady Ilsa (Mother) Bartrand (Brother) Vidar (Cousin) Emmet (Uncle) |voice = Brian Bloom |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Varric is a dwarf in Dragon Age II. He narrates the story of Hawke the champion of Kirkwall to Cassandra, such as how Hawke escaped from Lothering, while being interrogated by Cassandra, who is trying to find out how the world came to the brink of war. Game FAQ forums Background The Tethras family was once part of the noble caste in Orzammar, until Varric's father was caught fixing Provings. Such was the disgrace and danger to the family that the household had no choice but to leave for the surface. Unlike his brother, Varric was born in Kirkwall and has no feeling of loyalty and love to Orzammar, his knowledge of which is largely second-hand. He is a merchant prince among the surface dwarves.Mary Kirby BioWare forums Varric comes from House Tethras and is a rogue. He is the youngest son of the Tethras family while his older brother is the head and runs the family business. On the outside, he is seen as the idle younger brother who spends his time in taverns telling wild stories while people buy him drinks. His real job is to maintain a "spy network" with contacts to deal with various troubles that come along with being in a family that is part of the Dwarven Merchant Guild.Mary Kirby - BioWare Forums Though he can be flirted with, he is not a romancable companion. Signature weapon Varric has a signature crossbow named Bianca. Bianca has a carved wood stock and brass embellishments, as well as a retractable bayonet that slides out of a slot in the front.Mary Kirby As such, Varric is the only companion who cannot equip different weapons. When asked about the story behind how Bianca got her name, he replies that it involves a girl and a promise, and that it is the one story that he can never tell. He has put the story to song, but will not sing it, instead humming the tune during battle. If Hawke lets Varric keep the lyrium shard during the latter's companion quest, Haunted, Varric will use the shard to upgrade Bianca with three more rune slots. On the other hand, if Hawke gives the shard to Sandal, not only will Varric feel a little dizzy, showing that he cannot master the shard, but also the boy will turn the shard into a Primeval Lyrium Rune, which increases attack speed. Involvement Fate Friendship and Rivalry Varric likes to talk and likes Hawkes who do too. Solving problems and gaining advantage through diplomacy, outright lies, and even blackmail will impress him, while straightforward violence and thuggery leaves him cold. He also responds well to joking, flirting and sarcasm and to mild greed. Beneath his silver tongue, however, he's a goodhearted person and will appreciate Hawkes who look out for their families and are kind to dwarves. To earn rivalry with Varric, choose aggressive responses that glorify violence and combat, and show a lack of interest in his stories, his friendship, and your place in Kirkwall. Gear In Dragon Age II, You cannot change what armor your Companions wear, but you can upgrade them. Varric's armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age II. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Varric's armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Varric's armor upgrades can be found in the following locations: * Act 1: Inscribed Leather Harness (Apparel Shop, Lowtown) (Gives Varric an extra rune slot.) * Act 2: Coat Lining with Concealed Pockets (Shady Merchandise, Docks. After you have been on the expedition to the deep roads) (+82 Attack) * Act 2: Silverite-Reinforced Buckles (Personal quest Family Matter) * Act 3: Drakeskin Leg Straps (Import bonus quest Finding Nathaniel) Varric specific gear * Requires Rogue Item Pack 1 DLC. * Requires Legacy DLC. * Requires Rogue Item Pack 2 DLC. Talent Trees *Bianca *Sabotage *Subterfuge *Specialist *Scoundrel *Marksman (specialization) Quotes *"Bianca you Minx! That was Beautiful!" (After a fight) *"Dear Varric, please learn to parry. Love, your innards." (After falling in battle) *"'I don't like this'? That's right up there with 'What could possibly go wrong'". *"There's a recipe to a good hero, Hawke, it's like alchemy. Take one part down to earth, one part selfless nobility, two parts crazy fool, and season liberally with wild falsehoods. Let that percolate through a good audience for a while, and when you're done, you've got your hero". *"That's all history is; the best tales. The ones that last. Might as well be mine." *"You know, this outdoors thing is growing on me. Like a tumor." (When in an outdoor zone) *"Hawke, I'm a businessman. On occasion, I shoot people." *"You should know by now that I love the sound of my own voice, Hawke." *"Shows what you know. I would definitely bring this up just to gossip. I didn't. But I would." * " I'm going to draw a picture of where she wants to touch you." * "Did somebody order a shot to the face?" (in combat) * "You're a mage. You must know something about... weird shit. I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out that will help." Trivia * Varric's calls his crossbow Bianca. It could be a reference to Bianca in Shakespeare play The Taming of The Shrew. Bianca in the play apears to not be a shrew at first but later becomes one. A shrew is aggressive and or cruel and could have a venomous bite. * Varric's excessive chest hair has become something of a running joke with developers and fans on the BioWare social forum.Varric Tethras: Chest Hair & Dwarven Goodness 3.0 It is also something of a running gag in-game, especially with Isabela. * Varric's home base is in the inn known as The Hanged Man. * Varric is always calling companions by nicknames, calling Merrill "Daisy", Isabela "Rivaini", Bethany "Sunshine", Fenris "Elf", Carver "Junior", Anders "Blondie", and Sebastian "Choir-Boy". He never comes up with one for Aveline, however - a fact she comments on if they are both in the party together. * The party banter between Aveline and Varric where she discusses nicknames is bugged. Aveline will mention "Sunshine" even though Bethany was killed in a mage Hawke playthrough. * Though he is not a romance option, he can be flirted with by both female and male Hawkes. *Regarding romance, according to David Gaider, they almost did "slip something in there". They talked about having the interrogation end with Varric meeting back up with Hawke and explaining that he’d told them everything, in which case Hawke would say "Everything?" and Varric would respond "Don’t worry. I skipped the part about us..." http://aicosu.tumblr.com/post/8674926256/you-never-told-us-about-the-da3-spoilers-you-got-from * Due to Varric's role in the game's storyline, he is the only companion who cannot have crisis points and leave the group. * It is subtly revealed that Varric uses his spy network to keep watch and help out the other party members. An early companion quest in Act 2 reveals that he keeps the Darktown thugs from attacking Anders's clinic (Anders will question this in a party banter), and inter-party banter with Merrill shows that he pays off the Lowtown gangs to leave her alone if she walks around Lowtown at night; he also pays the gardeners in Hightown to keep quiet about Merrill picking flowers from the nobles' gardens. * When asked about the origin of the name of his crossbow, Bianca, Varric will reply, "Well, Mirabelle was taken." This is a reference to the black powder firearm Mirabelle from BioWare's Jade Empire. * During the midst of battle, Varric will often ask "How many you got, Hawke?", which may be a reference to Lord of the Rings, where the dwarf Gimli and the elf Legolas keep score on how many enemies they have killed during a large battle. * He makes many references to television shows: ::• Cheers - "I like this bar, everyone here knows your name." ::• The Fugitive - "Twenty silvers if he says 'It wasn't me! The one armed man did it.'" ::• Lethal Weapon - "Fine. I'll start his big finish. Three chapters until Donnen Brennicovick retires and opens a tavern on the coast. I sure hope he makes it. He is getting too old for this shit." * The name of his signature weapon may be a reference to the 2-handed sword used by Bartolomeo d'alviano in Assassins creed. * Brian Bloom also did voice acting for Dwyn, the dwarf at Redcliffe, Leske in Dwarf Commoner Origin in Origins and Jerrik Dace in The Golems of Amgarrak DLC. * Varric is the only Dragon Age II party member not to be voiced by somebody British. Both the male and female Hawke and all other companions are voiced by British people. Gallery Varric concept art.jpg|Concept art Varric battle.jpg|In-game screenshot Varric battle2.jpg|In-game screenshot Dragon_age_2_art_2.jpg|Artwork of Varric interrogation by Cassandra Varric.png|Varric talking to Cassandra Varric and bartrand.png| Varric, Bartrand and companions in the deep roads. Varric011.png| Promotional image References External links * Short story on Varric in Dragon Age II by Mary Kirby Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dwarves Category:Rogues Category:Companions